


Vault Hunters

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / OC-centric [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: I'm Just Winging It, i don't relaly have a plan, idk how long this will be, sort of a borderlands crossover?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: There's a chance the Hyperion ghost scan was talking about a moon of Saturn and /not/ the capitalist hell machine run by a handsome asshole, but hey, this is more fun. (besides, ghost says it's /way/ out there and given that scan is on a moon of saturn, i doubt he would say that about another moon of saturn...)Guardians, Vaults, monsters, treasure, mystery, what could go wrong?





	Vault Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> There's a chance the Hyperion ghost scan was talking about a moon of Saturn and /not/ the capitalist hell machine run by a handsome asshole, but hey, this is more fun. (besides, ghost says it's /way/ out there and given that scan is on a moon of saturn, i doubt he would say that about another moon of saturn...)
> 
> Guardians, Vaults, monsters, treasure, mystery, what could go wrong?

“What are you looking at?” 

Ammit-4 raised her head slightly as the smaller Warlock leaned over her shoulder, looking at the readings in curiosity. Her lights dimmed slightly, the only warning before she dropped the tablet and reached up, grabbing him and dragging him over her shoulder into her lap. He let out an undignified yelp, attracting the attention of other Guardians in the vicinity. A few quiet chuckles were given at the sight of the Oracle looking so disarrayed. Ammit paid them no mind and nuzzled his cheek. 

“I have not seen you in weeks and this is how you greet me?” she asked. Delphi grinned, cheeks glowing a bit brighter. He sat up, smoothing his robes, and leaned against her, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I’ve been busy.” 

“Mm. Actually you might find interest here.” The exo retrieved her tablet. “Heru picked up some strange energy readings when we were on Io. Different from the Traveler’s energy.” 

Delphi took the tablet, his expression becoming closed and focused as it did when he was in thought. His Ghost appeared over his shoulder, also reading. 

“Could be distortion from the Pyramidion,” Athena suggested. 

“I do not believe so. Asher Mir assured me he had not seen these readings before. He has been sending me updates. The readings are remaining fairly steady. I am going to investigate.” 

Delphi didn’t respond for a moment, gaze unfocused. 

“You need not worry. I will take Mau and Medjay. We will be careful.” 

“I know. I just… have a weird feeling. Something’s not right. I’m coming with you.” 

“You don’t need to,” Ammit said, tilting her head. She knew it was silly to worry about him. He was a powerful Warlock, perfectly capable of protecting himself, who had lived alone in hostile territory for years, but she worried anyway. “You are the Oracle, your duty is to the City and the Traveler.”

“You sound like Ikora. I  _ am _ doing my duty. The Speaker told me to listen to my instincts. My instincts tell me to come with you.” 

Ammit clicked her jaw lightly. “It is your curiosity that drives you. But very well, I will be glad of your company, as ever.”

He smiled. “I have a few things to take care of before we go.”

“I will have to call Medjay in from Felwinter Peak. We will leave tomorrow morning.” 

Delphi leaned up again and kissed the exo’s forehead before standing up. “I’ll meet you in the hangar then.”

 

* * *

 

Asher Mir met Anubis at his usual station near the Pyramidion to update them on the strange readings he had been tracking for Ammit. He was busy when they arrived, talking to another fireteam, but looked up as Delphi approached, greeting him as warmly as could be expected from Asher, which was moderately more friendly than he spoke to most others. He shooed the Hunter away. 

“The readings have stabilized more since last night,” he said. “I’ve managed to localize the source to a fairly small location. It’s a start, anyway. I expect whatever’s down there that’s causing this will be obvious.” He glanced at Delphi. “The readings aren’t similar to any of the Traveler’s energy. Curious why the Vanguard sent you.”

“The Vanguard doesn’t know about this,” Delphi said, a touch of rarely exercised authority in his voice. Ammit felt a hint of pride. He had been so scared, coming back during the Red War, being urged to take over for the missing Speaker, but he was finally starting to find his footing. He still refused to be called Speaker, but his title of Oracle was gaining respect in the Tower. 

Asher raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “I’m transferring the location data to your Ghost,” he said to Ammit, who nodded. 

“What doesn’t the Vanguard know about?” a voice asked, not Mau or Medjay. Ammit turned and saw the Hunter who had been talking to Asher crouching nearby on a boulder, a Warlock and Titan near her. Ammit recognized them from the Tower but couldn’t recall their names. 

“Something weird going on below the Pyramidion, yeah?” the Hunter asked, standing up and hopping down to walk back over, her team following. “Osiris business?” 

“No,” Delphi said. “And none of yours either.” He gestured and started heading up the hill toward the Pyramidion’s entrance. Anubis followed. 

“Just seems like something the Vanguard might want to know about, is all,” the Hunter called after them, a sly tone in her voice. 

“Lox, just let it go,” the Titan said. 

“Nah. You don’t get all the good loot just ‘cause you’re all snuggly with the Speaker.” She trotted to catch up with them. “We’re coming with you.” 

Mau sighed. Medjay shrugged. “We might need the help,” she reasoned. “We don’t know what we’re going up against.” 

Ammit nodded. “What do you say, Delphi?” 

“It’s your mission,” Delphi murmured, pausing to look down at the Vex structure. Ammit looked at him, curious at his tone. She couldn’t quite decipher it. He seemed conflicted. Oddly wistful. She looked at Lox. 

“Very well. Heru, share the data.” Her Ghost gave her a silent affirmative and transferred the readings to the other team’s Ghosts as they headed down to the entrance. 

“Cool,” Lox said, after a moment, walking forward to look up at the closed door. She knocked, the sound echoing around the depression. “How do we get inside?” 

Delphi walked over and placed a hand against the door, humming to himself for a moment. There was a flash of white light and a triangular gate opened. “This should get us close to the source.” 

“Handy,” Lox commented. 

Ammit stepped through and was warped into the belly of the Pyramidion. She halted almost immediately, staring upward. She heard the rest come through behind her, but had a hard time paying them any mind. 

“What… the  _ hell _ is  _ that _ ?” Mau asked. 

“The source of the readings, I would guess,” the other Titan said. 

“It’s not Vex…..” the Warlock next to her said, sounding uncertain. 

Medjay took a step closer to the strange arched portal. She looked around. “There’s no Vex here at all… This is weird. I don’t like it.” 

“Agreed,” Ammit said. “Something is wrong. We-- Delphi?” She turned as he pushed past her to walk closer. “Delphi, be careful.” 

He didn’t respond, walking right up to the portal. Ammit ran over and grabbed his arm, dragging him back a step. He struggled. 

“There’s something… Can’t you hear it?” he asked, his voice sounding strange. 

“I hear nothing. I do not like this.” She moved to pull him back to the group and he turned, letting out a burst of Light that knocked her back. She lost her grip and he sprinted through the portal, disappearing. 

“Delphi!” Ammit shouted, following. 

“Oh for the Traveler’s sake!” Mau snapped, going after her. Lox made to run after them and her hood was grabbed by the other Titan. 

“Not yet.” 

Medjay stayed put, trying her comms. “Ammit? Can you hear me?” Only static replied. “Mau? Delphi?” Static. “Ra, what’s going on?” 

Her Ghost appeared next to her. “I’m not sure. I can’t see them anymore. No comms, no vitals. Nothing. They’re just gone. Who knows where that portal comes out.” 

Medjay sighed and looked at the other fireteam. “What do you think?” 

Lox shrugged the Titan off and put a hand on her hip. “I’m not sure,” she said thoughtfully. 

“We should leave,” the Titan said, shaking her head. “We need more information.” 

“Ikora or Osiris may know more,” the Warlock added. “I wonder why the Oracle didn’t consult them.” 

“He rarely does,” Medjay said. “But I’ve never seen him act like that before. He knows something he’s not telling.” 

The surface of the portal wavered and just for a moment static burst in her ears, interspersed with Ammit’s voice. 

“Ammit? Ammit!” 

It was impossible to make out anything the Warlock was saying before the signal was lost again. She shook her head. 

“I’m going in. They’re my team. You don’t need to come if you don’t want to.” 

“Eh, what the hell?” Lox said. “Could be fun.” She moved forward and the four of them disappeared into the portal together. 

Asher Mir, safely above ground, was watching the energy levels, listening to the comms as everything happened. As Redstart and Medjay went through, there was a spike in the readings and then everything went flat. He glared at his screens in confusion, trying to readjust and regain the signal, but everything was as it had been before the strange portal had shown up. It was as if it had just vanished. 

“Hm,” he grumbled. He really wished Guardians would stop going into the Pyramidion. It never ended well. This wasn’t Vex, according to Anubis and Redstart, but what else could it be? Something worse, no doubt. Despite his former assistant’s annoying attempt at pulling rank on him, he activated his comms. 

“Ikora, this is Asher Mir, we have a... situation.” 


End file.
